The Kami War
by i is a gud riter
Summary: A story telling what happened during the Kami War. Following General Takeno and Sensei Goldentail, In a switch off fashion.


_**The Kami War**_

_**Takenuma, Hell's Own Empire**_

**Kami War, Prelude.**

**I have felt a disturbance in the veil, the barrier between our world and that of the kami. It is as if the very fabric of the barrier were ripping apart. Whatever is happening, it cannot be good. I will be sending this note to Konda, to see what his opinion on the matter is.**

**_Takeno

* * *

_**

**The Forging of Takenuma**

**"Although nowhere on Kamigawa was safe during the war, the Takenuma Swamp was the most horrifying. The rotting bamboo itself rebelled against its mortal inhabitants, pulling them into unmarked graves."**

**_-Observations of the Kami War_**

Crash

"Argh!"

"Holy…!"

"What happened now!"

"General, that rotten tree has landed on three of our men. I fear their legs are broken."

"Great, now what? sigh Get them outta there, see if we they can walk or not." General Takeno said.

"Right sir," Said the young lieutenant as he saluted and walked over to the fallen tree.

"I hate this swamp." General Takeno mumbled, "Why did I have to get assigned to the Takenuma Swamps. Why Couldn't I get assigned to … oh I don't know … The Tendo Peaks or Something. Oh well."

**Takenuma Day 1**

**We have forged our way through the swamp for several days. We battle the kami daily, losing men by the dozens. I fear that if this continues, we will have to evacuate Takenuma.**

**_Takeno_**

"General come quick!" said a frightened lieutenant.

"What is it?" asked Takeno puzzled as the lieutenant led him through the underbrush. They arrived at a clearing and Takeno saw for the first time an ogre. The ogre was barreling through his men with a war hammer bigger than a man. With each blow it took ten more men, until finally all of Takeno's men lay dead and dying on the ground. Takeno, being rash, charged at the ogre with drawn sword. The ogre turned looked at him, gave a snarl, and raised its hammer. Takeno, showing no fear, gave out his battle cry and tried to stab through the ogre's hard, leathery, and ragged clothing.

Not only did the sword not pierce the skin but the tip broke off! Takeno stumbled backward in shock. The ogre, wasting no time, took a swing at Takeno. Takeno went flying through the air and landed in a murky stream. Wiping off some of the muck, he charged back in and slashed at the ogre. It dodged out of the way, and swung again. Takeno ducked out of the way, and stabbed up into the ogre. The bottom of the ogre, being unprotected, gave easily to the cracked tip of the sword.

The ogre gave out a roar, and stumbled backwards. It reached down to pull out the sword, but Takeno pulled out a knife and slashed the ogre's palm. It roared again, reached down, and knocked Takeno off of his sword. The ogre then pulled the sword out, and swung at Takeno. Takeno dodged out of the way, but his grieve slipped on the slippery stream bed, and he fell in. The ogre, taking advantage of Takeno's predicament, swung at the general again.

Takeno, unable to move, was hit out of the stream and onto dry land, near his sword. He grabbed it out of instinct and as the ogre walked over to him to deliver the final blow. He stabbed the sword through the ogre's vest into its chest. The ogre howled and dropped the hammer onto Takeno's sword hand, crushing it. The ogre fell backwards, and died when it hit the ground.

Takeno tried to get up but was too exhausted. He then fell unconscious in the clearing.

"Takeno, Takeno! Wake up!" shouted the lieutenant as he shook General Takeno

awake. "Takeno, the ogre is dead come with me. We have to get you out of here, now!"

Takeno, unable to speak, mumbled and tried to move his arm. He grimaced at the movement, and lay back down. The lieutenant made a crude blanket out of bamboo leaves and made Takeno comfortable.

**Takenuma Day 10**

**After recovering my strength, I wrote a letter to Lord Konda asking for more reinforcements, and perhaps a different assignment. I was greeted by one hundred two men and a letter from Konda stating that he had all of his best men out and could not reassign at the moment but would write as soon as he could.**

**_Takeno_**

**Takenuma Day 32**

**We arrived at Reito with 40 men to spare to aid the villagers in defending their town from attack. Every night there were reports of missing people, but no one could explain them, because the men would return the next day with no recollection of the former incident. Lately I have been distrustful of the formerly kidnapped villagers. They hold secret meetings at dusk, and since the first kidnapping there have been more reports of stolen merchandise. If this doesn't end soon I will recall the battalion and get out of Reito.**

**_Takeno_**

"The battle started an hour ago, with the first small battalion of Kami. But soon all of Reito was over run with them. The villagers and my men unite against them but after the formerly kidnapped villagers turned on us, we had no choice but to retreat."

-General Takeno to Konda after his recall

"Get more men out there!" called a villager as the armory collapsed in front of the battalion. Every available man fought in the battle including the young boys and even the wives and widows. The young girls were given the task of repairing weaponry and armor. The battle was fought in little skirmishes between us and the Takenuma Kami. We were soon over run with small plague beetles. They could be found in everything from food the clothing.

**We never stood a chance against the gibbering kami or the kami of lunacy. And once the crawling filth came in we retreated once and for all out of Reito.**

**_Takeno_**

**"When the rampaging kami at Reito had crushed the opposing militia, swarms of minor kami swept over the battlefield to consume all that remained.**

**_-Great Battles of Kamigawa_**

**Takenuma Day 56**

**Only one man survived, barely sane. He got out two words before collapsing: shadows' shadows." If this doesn't convince you to get us out of here I don't know what will. I've tried to be nice but here this. We are recalling all forces from the Takenuma Swamp. We lose men daily to kami attacks, and it seems our defeats only encourage them further."**

**_Takeno_**

**_-General Takeno, Letter to Lord Konda_**

We left that evening.


End file.
